


To Serve at the Pleasure of the King - the Podfic - story and podcast

by M_LadyinWaiting (Tanis)



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanis/pseuds/M_LadyinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is not what it seems as d'Artagan leaves the field of victory, yet youth is ever rejuvenating and by morning, he is on his way again, to see to his errands.  This is the podfic of the story posted a couple of weeks ago; a H/C tag to Episode 8, The Challenge.  For 302pilot, who asked for this story to be turned into a podcast. </p><p>It's come to my attention that if you have good firewalls, your computer won't allow you to listen to this from the Tindeck link.  If you'd like to listen and can't get it on Tindeck, email me at BootsnHats2014@yahoo.com.   You can find the text of the story by clicking on M_LadyinWaiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Serve at the Pleasure of the King - the Podfic - story and podcast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [302pilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/302pilot/gifts).



http://tindeck.com/listen/turn

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work of transformative fan fiction. The characters and settings in this story are the property of BBC America, its successors and assigns. The story itself is the intellectual property of the author. No copyright infringement has been perpetrated for financial gain.


End file.
